


Medical Melody

by Maradyne



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, Forgive Me, I hope this isn't shit, It kind of already is, Might be OOC, Multi, Rating May Change, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maradyne/pseuds/Maradyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Island Life of Mutual Killing, the Future Foundation constructs a facility to hospitalize the comatose students with the help of the survivors. One patient, however, makes a miracle recovery.</p><p>(My summaries suck shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys uh ;;  
> I’m incredibly nervous posting this right now  
> I got this idea a little while back after reading game spoilers on accident, so I guess it was a blessing in disguise am I right??? Bahaha. But it’s also my excuse to write Tsumioda with other ships added in.  
> Oh, but as implied before in the tags, this story contains spoilers for the whole game. You’ve been warned!  
> (Oh! Honorifics are in, too.)

Howling steam resounded prominently outside the remote facility, causing the silver-haired woman to lift her head in a jolt of surprise. Timults of metal against metal woke her from her intense concentration on signing papers, reminding her of how alienated the facility—and she—was. Purple eyes gazed to the windows, which were shaded by blinds, and she pushed herself to her feet while her hands lifted to shove the thin blinds aside.

 

Outside, a lonely train meandered across a single railroad track, chugging along with tired puffs. Its multi-colored carts contrasted against the desert wasteland it traveled across, making its presence quite unnerving for both Kirigiri and presumably the train. Nothing resided in the desert save for the train tracks behind her, the single road out front, and the depressing facility she managed with Naegi and Togami.

 

Depressing it may be, but the facility served as the harbinger of hope. Though the Island Life of Mutual Killing tugged ten human-beings to a bed-ridden state, the Future Foundation refused to believe that a cure was impossible, and that all ten would be saved—or, that’s what their message was to the public. The silver-haired woman knew that converting words into actions would take the group time, especially with the scars Junko Enoshima inflicted on the world. None of the patients could lift themselves from their bed yet; some could barely speak. Hell, one was still trapped in comatose, and could be dead right this second.

 

Kirigiri reeled her hands back delicately, allowing the blinds to cascade and sway like vines. Tiny crevices of light seeped through and lit the infinitely deep violet of her eyes, expressing their brilliant hue and the emotions that hid under them. She had to review the positives: Enoshima’s tyranny collapse; words of “Monobear” and “Despair” was never more uttered from a civilian’s lips or hastily painted across old rickety buildings. The final step on their regime consisted only of recovery. No other obstacles threatened to diverge their path victory.

 

But Kirigiri knew that step would also be the hardest.

 

* * *

 

Outside, a brunette boy approached the dark and gloomy facility, idly swinging a set of keys by their thin, silky lanyard. In his other hand, he cradled an overflowing bouquet of various flowers, whose vibrant scents drowned the industrial odors of the train trekking nearby.

 

Hajime Hinata’s footsteps expressed his intense determination. He was here to follow his name’s meaning: to face the day, and finally grow the guts to visit his bedridden friends—specifically, a pink-haired one.

 

Chiaki Nanami. “The pink-haired one” stood easily as the understatement of the year. That girl was so strange, so peculiar, yet all of those attributes contributed in forming someone truly magical. The two’s tacit promise to travel the world after they fled Jabberwock still had to be fulfilled, and today would be a great day for planning. However, it was a logical assumption that some sort of arcade would be somewhere on the list.

 

Hinata smiled wryly to contain his overwhelming ebullience. Catching the spinning key with expertise, he shoved the scrap of metal into the heavy door’s lock, twisted his wrist firmly, and nudged the door open to enter the private quarters of the hospital.

 

There was no reception desk to meet him up front—only a clutter of maps and signs, hastily informing readers of which rooms were where. A quick skim told Hinata that the hospital rooms were all on the second floor; the main floor he stood in contained nothing but offices, a cafeteria and recreational rooms. In front of the sign, a poignant bench sat, and Hinata noticed that it carried another brunette boy on top, who brightened the room with his exuberant vibe.

 

The boy, named Naegi, lifted his head and waved at the fellow boy, his eyes beaming with unrestrained excitement at Hinata’s arrival. Hinata had to admit, the boy looked a little weird in a suit, especially when he was shorter than almost everyone there. It sort of reminded him of a 4th grader in an ear-bleedingly bad elementary school concert. All thoughts aside, Hinata pushed himself to retain a straight face.

 

“You made it!” Naegi exclaimed, and Hinata smirked at the obvious statement. “It wasn’t too hard to find the place, right?” he stopped, partially from his voice cracking and partially from asking another obvious question. A sheepish laugh escaped him as he ruffled his own hair. “Ah, that’s a dumb question. Of course you couldn’t miss it.”

 

“Not when it’s in the middle of a desert,” Hinata added with faint amusement. Even as the one who saved them, he still radiated a childish aura—which, admittedly, made him much easier to talk to.

 

“Haha, true,” Naegi merely retorted as his eyes dropped to the bundle of flowers in Hinata’s hand. “Oh, did you bring flowers for someone? I should probably show you to the rooms, then.” Naegi’s smile only grew as he stepped to his left, beckoning for Hinata to follow him. “Come on!”

 

Thanks to Hinata’s height, (and therefore longer legs) he caught up to the much shorter boy quickly, following him quietly as his eyes continued to explore the grey metal place. Small attempts at brightening the facility’s atmosphere were obvious: baskets of flowers were placed on the walls and corners of the room, and various pictures of Class 78 hung on the walls. Hinata could recognize several familiar faces, including Naegi and Kirigiri. Many, however, left him completely clueless; such as a blue-haired girl, a spiky-haired man with a goatee, and a very large, burly woman with thin white hair. One woman, however, stood out to him, despite her hidden face. He couldn’t see those insanely large pigtails anywhere else.

 

Hinata restrained a grimace as they approached the stairs, and upon beginning their ascent Naegi instantly struck up conversation. “No one’s been able to get up on their feet yet, but many are awake at the very least. But a lot of them don’t remember what happened in the simulation.” the two boys arrived at the peak of the stairs, and marched down the hall. Hinata glanced at the wall, noticing doors and plaques aligned in a sequence of plaque-door-plaque. Inscribed on the plaques with bold white letters were the names of his companions in the format of last name, first initial. After seeing _Hanamura, T._ followed by _Koizumi, M._ , Hinata was able to guess the rooms were in alphabetical order.

 

“Thanks to Kirigiri-san organizing all the medicine and prescriptions, almost everyone’s been recovering! It’s fantastic!”

 

Hinata’s heart knocked against his chest as the last names descended down the alphabet, closer and closer to N. He felt anticipation bloom inside of himself as they passed by a plaque labeled _Komaeda, N._

 

“Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to ask you, Hinata-kun.”

The sudden statement caused Hinata to halt himself, right in front of a _Mioda, I._ plaque.

 

“Who are those flowers for?” Naegi inquired, a lanky finger extending towards one of the many flower buds.

 

“Nanami,” Hinata responded without hesitation, and instinctively he smiled as memories flowed through his mind like a sweet perfume. He anxiously anticipated that adorable smile of hers. How long it’s been since he’d seen it. His newfound euphoria caused him to speak her name once more. “Chiaki Nanami.”

 

Naegi paused, the smile wilting on his face. “Nanami-san?”

 

Hinata’s pounding heart stopped. It was probably as confused as he was. “Yeah,” he finally said, as his heart found its beat again. “What’s wrong with that?”

 

At that moment, the room became dead quiet. Naegi bit his lip to contain a heavy sigh, and wrang his hands behind his back. His awkward gestures sparked irritation in Hinata, and with a firmer tone he repeated himself. “What?”

 

Naegi became obviously upset, as shown by his disappointed eyes. “Hinata-kun,” Naegi started, placing a hand gingerly on Hinata’s shoulder. “I need you to stay calm when I say this.” a deep inhale preceded his words, and Hinata’s mouth began to hang open, eyebrows furrowed with frustration. What is he saying?

 

“Chiaki…wasn’t real. She was an AI. She’s not here, Hinata.”

 

Hinata froze. Despite the perfect heating of the facility, his spine shivered violently.

 

“You probably didn’t remember when you and the other survivors exited the simulator,” Naegi explained calmly, lifting his hand and tucking it into his pants pocket.

 

Hinata could only shake his head in disbelief.

 

“I’m…really sorry, Hinata,” Naegi sighed, shrugging. “I don’t know how else I can tell you.”

 

_She’s not here. She wasn’t real._

 

Hinata’s head drooped as grief strangled his chest, the bouquet threatening to plummet to the ground. Though his emotions tangled in turmoil, his mind stayed clear, yet painfully numb.

 

Naegi sidled forward with uncertainty, leaning down to save the hanging flowers from their doom. He straightened himself while holding the flowers with both arms, and sighed at Hinata’s now tearing eyes. “There’s a guest room in the back,” he mentioned, raising an arm to pat Hinata’s shoulder once more. “If you need to lie down or take a rest, feel free to use it.”

 

Without any hesitation Hinata whipped around and stormed off down the hall, leaving Naegi with a start. The shorter boy stared at the deserted flowers in his arms, frowning as some of the petals now fell like tears. Lifting his head, he stared at the plaque to his direct left— _Mioda, I._ —and the space to its right, where Nanami’s plaque would have been. Naegi studied Mioda’s plaque thoughtfully, and then smiled at the flowers. Throwing away the flowers would be a waste—so why not give them to another patient?

 

His smile renewed, Naegi knocked on Mioda’s door, before his hand drifted towards the doorknob. “Mioda-san? I’m coming in, I have a gift for you—“

 

As he pushed the door open, his eyes immediately shifted for the bed, and stopped. No strands of multi-colored hair laid in the bed, or the person whose head they were connected to. Rather, the room’s inhabitant stood a few feet away from the small bed, stretching and turning her head to return Naegi’s surprised stare.

 

“Who’re you?” she merely asked, her upper body swinging back in another stretch.

 

Naegi was too awe-struck to speak. Shakily, his hand dug a walkie-talkie out of his pocket, holding it up to his mouth which struggled for words.

 

“K-Kirigiri-san, Togami-kun…! Come to the second floor as fast as you can!”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in closet from embarrassment*


End file.
